


Love and Humble

by LovelyBackstreetReader1093



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Drama, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Female Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Love, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pregnancy, Reconciliation Sex, Romance, Sex, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:29:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23394052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyBackstreetReader1093/pseuds/LovelyBackstreetReader1093
Summary: A threat tries to destroy the lives of four people, but a local spirit comes to help save one's future.
Relationships: Brian Littrell/Leighanne Littrell, Howie Dorough/Leigh Dorough, Kevin Richardson/Kristin Richardson





	Love and Humble

"Thanks for planning this, Howie." Kristin smiled.

"No, " Leigh called out. "Maybe I do have a crush on him, but he's married to Kristin, his one and only love and my best friend. I'm engaged to Howie, my best friend, and fiance, and I refuse to mess this up."

"And who's gonna believe you?"

"Based on what we heard outside, we choose them," Howie spoke, making his presence known to the two fighters in the room. The fighters turned to see who it was.

"Howie..." Leigh spoke, but Howie cut her off and put his hand on her face.

"No, it's okay. I got this." Howie turned to the , esculating the situation. "I don't know what this is about, but I will not have you harass my bandmate and fiance like this."

"Look, Howie, Kris, ..."

"Hey, it's not your fault." Kristin goes Leigh a hug. "I never would've thought she was the source of my trouble marriage."

"Hey, babe."

Leigh gasped and Kristin stifles a giggle.

"Oh!" Howie cover his fiance

"What"

"Nothing, man. Uh, we should go. Excuse us?" Howie carefully guided Leigh out of the room. Kevin frantically grab his towel off the floor and wrap around his waist as Kristin giggled.

"Kristin, babe, I didn't 

"I wanted to surprise you, but it turns out I figure out everything."

""

"Howie and Leigh were just shocked as I was, mostly me and Howie when Leigh everything."

"Kristin, about that..."

"Hey, I didn't 

"I don't know, do you?"

"Kristin, can you ever forgive me?" he asked.

"If you forgive me," she replied.

"Always," Kevin told her. They kissed before Kevin put his hand on his wife's belly and Kristin smiled. They gonna be the next couple to become parents.

In Howie's suite, he and Leigh were 

"Babe, why didn't you tell me this?" Howie asked with concern.

"I figure if I wanna be part of this family, especially since Kevin left last year, I have to protect the ones I love. I mean, you met my family and knew their intentions on what would happen to me or my relatives." Leigh replied.

"You are part of the family, you have been since the day we met."

"I know, I just don't want anyone to get in between our friends and publically humiliate my future sisters-in-law."

Pulling his fiance close to him, Howie carefully stroke Leigh's face before speaking. "I know. I don't want our friends' marriage falling apart, but I can't risk losing you either. We just have our security to take care of this."

"That's true. My biggest fear now that I'm about to be your wife is being attacked by anyone who wants you. I mean, Kristin and Leighanne had already mentioned when I first started working."

"That's just fans being angry about the relationships we had or have when we first came out."

Howie lets Leigh go to get up to remove his shirt before heading to the bathroom.

"I'm gonna shower before I hit the pillows. Care to join me?" He winked at Leigh, who giggled and nodded. She gets off the bed and follows him inside.

Moments later, under the running water, Howie has Leigh up against the wall, his arms around her waist and her hands on his broad shoulders. His mouth moved from her lips to her neck down to her breasts, running his tongue over her nipples. Her head fell back as his thrusts became harder, and her gasps and moans became softer.

"Howie, oh God! Harder, baby, harder!" Leigh moaned, gripping his arms tightly.

"Damn it, Leigh!" Howie groaned, pulling her body. She gasped and whimpered, getting him even more turned on. His thrusts became harder and faster. Their breathing began to grow more labored and neither spoke. Howie’s hold on Leigh’s waist tightened, and she knew he was very close. 

They passionately moan out in pleasure before slowing down. He slowly set her down, and as soon as her legs would hold her, she ran her fingers through her wet hair while he turns off the shower and she steps out of the shower. Howie follows, grabs a towel from a nearby rack and wraps it around Leigh, while she hands him another and he wraps it around his waist. Howie and Leigh glanced at each other, smiling. 

""

Howie kissed Leigh and hold each other in bed, as they fell asleep. This weekend had been amazing, and just what the couple needed. Now, with their friends are here and Kevin and Kristin's marriage save from falling apart, they can finally focus on what's important to them: their upcoming wedding!


End file.
